How Rin Became A Mate
by StoriedFabric
Summary: [Complete] Rin is turning her back on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, in a moment of desperation, snatches her away and flees to his Palace. There, he shows her the life he had planned for her, hoping she will accept him. [Please review!]
1. Chapter 1

**HOW RIN BECAME A MATE**

_**Chapter 1**_

Rin has not been herself lately.

Whenever I visit her at Edo, she retreats and keeps a distance when we are alone in each other's company. There is a kind of pinched look to her every time I look at her. The light in her eyes is gone, replaced by a hardness. Increasingly, her usual odour of sweet wildflowers is replaced by the perspiration of battle.

I cannot figure out what is wrong with her. At twenty, she is a beauty. Long silky hair that reaches below her waist, perky hazel eyes that adds a feminine curve to her face, a slim feminine physique...

I have observed many human and demon men gazing at her with admiration. But she does not have any suitors and I know why that is. It is because my presence as Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, keeps them away. My constant visits to her, bringing gifts would only mean one thing in their eyes - a suitor. So they keep away. I refuse to feel guilty. They are not worthy of her after all.

Speaking of visiting Rin, I am in the middle of one such visit. I have just handed her my latest gift to her. It is an elaborate kimono - a dark rich purple accompanied with gold embroidery all over it - I acquired it in the Eastern Lands, when I was there some months back.

Her once soft hazel eyes takes in the richness of the kimono. As I look into her eyes, hoping to decipher whether she is pleased with it, she turns to me with a blank expression on her face.

"Why do you continue visit me, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asks.

When I do not say anything, she furthers her question.

"What I mean to say is, you are a daiyoukai with a castle and lands to rule over. Surely, you have no time to spare to see me, a mere human peasant who really should have no more significance than an insect, and yet you continue to come, always with a luxurious kimono as this in hand. I ask you why." She persists.

I raise my eyes at her comparison to insects. I bet my no good half-brother has something to do with this.

But she is right, what can I be thinking? I have now assumed the role of my father as the Ruler of the Western Lands. I do not travel aimlessly as much anymore, with meetings, patrols, and training to attend - there is simply no time. And yet, I ensure to keep up my regular visits to this little village and secure only the finest of kimonos for Rin. In truth, I know why I do it and yet, I wonder if she will understand...

But Rin has never been so bold to put me on the spot before nor has she been so direct either. Is my half-brother trying to influence her to go against me?

"Do you find my visits disruptive to your life here in the village, Rin?" I ask, trying to figure out the reason behind her question.

She shakes head head, unsure. Her eyes closed.

"It's just that...a daiyoukai simply does not keep company with a girl like me. I don't fit your...persona. I am a powerless human girl, Sesshomaru-sama. A peasant. Surely you see the oddity in that?" She persists, puzzled.

"Perhaps you are seeing the oddity in it only now that you are full grown. But I and the others have seen it ever since you first joined me, when you were much younger and yet, I still kept you with me. It is odd, I suppose but it has been this 'odd' - as you put it - ever since you were little. There is no need to puzzle over that now, Rin." I said, hoping to end her stream of thought.

Only she does not, for I can see her eyebrows knit in thought.

I sigh.

"Rin, what makes you think you are as insignificant as an insect to This Sesshomaru?" I ask, neglecting to get her comparison out of my mind.

"That is what Inuyasha told me you used to think of humans and it was then that I realized that you were right. We humans must seem like insects to you demons. After all, your kind are more powerful and can pick on us any time. There are so many of us, so you demons will never have a shortage of us to toy with." She said, her eyes hardening.

My eyes narrow. I noticed that she cleverly drew a line between her and me there. Does she really have such a bad impression on my kind, even after knowing me and Jaken?

"Since when were you 'toyed' with Rin? And since when did you have such a low opinion of demons? Surely you do not think I think of you as an insect?" I ask, equally as bold.

She gives me a grim smile and hands me back the kimono.

"Sesshomaru, you will marry a female demon, correct? Then I suggest we put a stop to this now. Go and rear a purebred demon family in your Western Lands and think little of me, your human insect; for indeed, that is what I am. I am no different than those people in the village. So if you will kindly excuse me, I am already late to my demon-slaying lesson with Sango and Kohaku. Thank you for all that you did for me, even though I am sure it was going against your beliefs and since I know how hard it is to go against one's beliefs, I will respect you for that. Goodbye."

And with a flip of her long hair, she was walking away from me. I was in a daze. What just happened? How could years of knowing each other shorten by just this one afternoon?

I leap towards her, catching hold of her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you demon." came a smooth voice.

I looked to its direction and saw a Samurai.

"Haku, stay away from this!" cried Rin, her arms towards him as though imploring him.

I sense that they know each other well.

"Rin, who is this?" I ask immediately.

"My friend. Sesshomaru, might I ask you to release me?" She replies.

"Only once you have answered my previous questions and please, request your 'friend' to give us some privacy." I said.

She looks at Haku, her eyes pleading him. He relents and exits. She turns back to me.

"Were you not toying with me, Sesshomaru? You as well as I know that once you have a demon mate, our correspondence cannot continue. So why put me and you through that? As I grow older, I do not know how to think of you anymore. It seems easier to think of you as most humans do - a species that preys on humans. And why should you not think of me as an insect? I am a human as well." She said, trying to free her wrist from mine.

I tighten my hold on her, sweeping her into my arms and flying us both to my castle in the Western Lands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sesshomaru, where are you taking me?" Rin cries in surprise.

I give her one of my deadly smiles.

As the castle looms into view, I welcome her.

"Welcome home, mate." I said, hoping to show her the life I had planned for her.

"Mate? What are you talking about, Sesshomaru? Please say something, you're scaring me." She cried, struggling from my grasp.

"Struggle any further and you hit rock bottom, understand?" I warn, reminding her that we are still flying.

She does not look too happy. I smirk.

So Rin wants to cast me out of her life, does she? We shall see...

As I drop her on the ground, she hits it hard.

"Sesshomaru! That hurt!" she cried, eyes flashing.

I smirk.

"Nothing a demon slayer couldn't handle, I suspect." I said smoothly, walking on ahead.

She stands up, still sore about my mistreatment of her. This is actually quite fun...

"My Lady, are you alright? Sesshomaru-sama often has a twisted sense of humour." comes an apologetic voice.

I look to the voice and there is a female demon. Silver white hair, gold eyes, and all the trademarks of a dog demon.

"Who are you?" I ask, puzzled.

"My Lady, forgive me - I forgot to introduce myself. I am your Lady-in-Waiting Yeleka. Come, we shall go to your rooms and get you settled in." she states.

"Who is this 'Lady' you keep referring to? Surely it is not me? Ah I see you nodding your head, then I am sorry to disappoint you but I am no lady, only a peasant named Rin." I said.

Yeleka smiles. "You Miss. Rin are the Lady of the Western Lands and a peasant no longer. Sesshomaru-sama is your mate and he is the Ruler of the Western Lands. He has missed your company in the palace and I am relieved you have finally rejoined him to rule the lands together. I assure you he has been awaiting this day as much as you have." She said.

I am in a daze. Sesshomaru-sama is my mate? And furthermore, I am The Lady of the Western Lands? Perhaps I am in some kind of dream but I quickly snap out of it.

"With all due respect, Miss. Yeleka, you do not understand. How can Sesshomaru be my mate when he has not spoken of such a thing or marked me?" I ask.

"Ah that is because you are his intended mate but as good as his mate to all of us, which is why you will see that demons here will refer to you as The Lady of the Western Lands and your rooms and wardrobe is already of that station, as you will soon see." said Yeleka.

And did I ever see! As I stepped into my "rooms", I am shocked at its richness. If I had thought Sesshomaru's gifts to me were luxurious, this was ten times more luxurious than anything I had ever seen in my life! My rooms consisted of what would constitute a royal mansion in the village - a living room, bedroom, bathroom, dining room. There were embroidered tapestries on the wall, featuring different scenes of spring. I touched one embroidered flower and marveled at the silky texture. My wardrobe is expansive, consisting of too many kimonos to count and all of them finely made.

I turn to my maid-in-waiting, my mouth open. So very lady-like of me.

Yeleka only smiles, and guides me to the hot spring close by and as she helps me out of my kimono. I stop her, assuring her that I can do so myself. As she leaves, I sneak back into the palace, intent on finding Sesshomaru, my alleged 'mate'. He has some explaining to do!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I ask a demon guarding the palace doors of his wherabouts and he suggests I go to the study. I barge into the study, my face grim as I find Sesshomaru looking over some scrolls.

"Oh good, My Lady, you are here but I see you are not yet presentable. I suggest you take a dip in the hot springs because my mother is paying you a visit in an hour." He said, without looking up from the parchment.

My fists clench in anger. How dare he ignores me after deliberately putting me in this situation?

"Sesshomaru, I suggest you tell me what is going on. Why have you brought me here? And why am I being referred to as the Lady of the West?" I ask.

"Are you displeased with what you see?" asks Sesshomaru, still not looking at me from his parchment.

"That is not the point! How can you be so presumptuous as to think I will accept being The Lady?" I yell.

"So that samurai meant more than a mere friend, I see." observed Sesshomaru, eyes peeled on the parchment but I can see a slight twitch in his eyes.

I smirk. Good. He has been affected negatively by Haku. I will use Haku then to gain the upper hand.

"You saw right, Haku and I are seeing each other and I had hoped I to be his wife by the winter." I said, proudly.

"Well you will have to cancel those plans Rin, as you are The Lady of this palace and these Lands now." He said, his eyes still on the parchment.

My anger boils to a new level. Is he not at all affected by my lie?

"Sesshomaru, stop this foolishness now. You and I know that is not true. Haku and I just fit - we are both human, both fighters, and need each other. Not to mention, he tends to get really possessive and I would hate to see him get into a fight with you -"

"Indeed, seeing as I would rip him to shreds." Sesshomaru remarks, dryly.

"You wouldn't dare!" I exclaim.

"I most certainly would, for stealing my mate." He replies, arrogantly looking up at me.

"About that - when did I become your mate? Will you please stop referring to me as such?" I implore.

"You are my mate and that is the end of it. You will do well to not make your mate angry, Rin. Now hurry on to the hot springs, mother will be arriving very soon and do you really want her to see you in a soiled kimono?" He asks.

"Sesshomaru, stop trying to evade my questions!" I cry in frustration.

In a flash, he scoops me up to the hot spring and drops me in unceremoniously. I point my fingers accusing him.

"That is the second time, Sesshomaru!"

"As long as you continue irking This Sesshomaru, you will have to put up with it." He said, turning around and walking back to the palace.

I pout.

"And stop pouting." He calls out from a distance.

Oh that...that demon! How can he tell?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Just so you know, I am not here out of my own free will." I said, to the immaculate female dog demon before me.

I was dressed in an orange kimono with golden stripes all over it. Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother, was sitting before me. Her golden eyes looking bored. It reminded me so much of her son, that I clenched my fists.

"Of course not. You, like your mate and my son, completely lack charm - quite unlike Inutaisho and myself, I should add." Inukimi replied, smug.

"And just so you know, he is not my mate!" I said in anger.

"Now this is childish. Little girl, I suggest you act the part of The Lady of the West." Inukimi replied.

"That's just it - I am not the Lady of the Western Lands. Surely you, his mother, would not approve of a human to take his side as Lady of the West?" I asked.

"Why not? After all, my late mate, Sesshomaru's father, did. I hold no qualms about that. To do so would be petty." shrugs Inukimi.

"But don't you care that your grandpups will be half breeds?" I asked, not believing her.

"I always did fancy those ears that Inuyasha has..." she replies dreamily.

"Snap out of it! I am not becoming your puppet or Sesshomaru's for that matter! I am not going to let demons toy over me, a human!" I said, resolved.

"Listen up, you whiny human. What is your problem anyway? If it was anybody else in your place, they would be grateful. Yes - grateful you hateful human, to have a daiyoukai who would go to hell and beyond to save you!" admonished Inukimi, fire in her eyes.

I become quiet, in reflection. I have been ungrateful to both Sesshomaru and Inukimi. It was not that I was ungrateful really, only that I was blinded by what I thought could not be...

"I just didn't think that Sesshomaru and I could really end up as mates." I reply, after my reflection.

"Well resign yourself to it, you will be much happier if you do. After all, you have a mate who is genuinely devoted to you." replied Inukimi wisely.

It was then that I realized what she meant. Of course! Her mate did not stay with her...

"I am sorry, Lady Inukimi -" I begin.

"Oh don't pity me child, I was always better off as one. But heed my words girl, my son has put a lot of thought and planning to his union with you. I am sure you wondered why he was always so busy? He was busy ensuring his advisors and his people would accept you as his mate. He was preparing for you." Inukimi states, as her eyes softened.

My eyes widen in disbelief.

"Oh." I squeaked.

"You will need formal training on how to be The Lady and since I was the former Lady, it is custom that the former Lady train the current Lady. So expect to see more of your dear sweet mother-in-law. Toodles." She said cheerfully and disappears in the blink of an eye.

This is all far too much to take in...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I told Yeleka that I was skipping dinner tonight. As I laid on my feather soft bed, I recollected the events of the day. Just this afternoon, I was in the village but by tonight, I am in Sesshomaru's Palace living the life of his Lady...

I felt a cool palm on my forehead and opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru's concerned pools of golden light.

"Rin, are you unwell?" He asks, genuinely concerned about my welfare.

I smile at him, reassuringly. His eyes momentarily soften.

He was, without a doubt, hurt about my lie concerning Haku and my attitude towards him. I can tell he did not like being put in a vulnerable spot, so as a desperate measure, he carried me away to the life he had planned for me, hoping I would accept him.

I sit up, leaning against the headboard. Sesshomaru takes a seat beside me, observing me keenly. I can hear the crickets chirping outside my window. I walk over to it, gazing out to the palace gardens and the guards scattered around the grounds.

I feel Sesshomaru's chin on the top of my head.

"I wonder if my recklessness has made you ill." He said quietly.

"And what would constitute your recklessness, I am curious to know?" I ask, waiting to hear his reply.

His chin presses on my head even more. I expect he is searching for just the thing to say.

"Your life as The Lady of the West." He replied, calmly.

"How about you kidnapping me, pretending to be my mate, telling all the others to do so too, and forcing me to do your fanciful bidding." I answered smoothly.

He gives a deadly chuckle.

"You have your story and I have mine, my Lady." He replied, rubbing his clawed palms up and down my arms in a soothing manner.

"And how presumptuous of you to assume I will agree to this life!" I exclaim, not giving in to his efforts to sooth me.

"And how presumptuous of you to assume you knew my mind, my Lady. And to assume wrong, as well. Not to mention, that samurai of yours is going to be in a world of pain very shortly. Nobody gets away with courting The Lady of the West, This Sesshomaru's mate." He replied, his voice slightly venomous.

I cringe. I turn to him, placing my hands on his armour-less chest.

"Sesshomaru, I implore you to leave Haku alone!" I beg him.

His eyes harden.

"Do you still harbour your foolish _infatuation_ for him?" He asked, in a deadly voice.

"I am not infatuated with him!" I said.

"Then are you claiming to love him? I suggest you leave these silly notions behind, I am your mate and the one you are destined to love and I, Sesshomaru always get what I want." He said, adamantly.

"Is that any way to proclaim your true love to your potential mate? Let me give you some tips Sesshomaru, so that the next time you want to court a potential mate -"

"There will be no next time, as this is it. You are my mate, that is all." He said, settling the matter.

"I don't remember agreeing!" I protested.

"Did you not say that you said you wanted to be with This Sesshomaru 'forever and ever'?" He questioned.

"How do you know that?" I ask, puzzled.

"That is not important. This Sesshomaru has granted your wish and now, you will resign yourself to it; instead of pursuing the object of your mere infatuation and making your mate uncontrollably angry. You should know not to toy with dog demons Rin. This Sesshomaru is most possessive, especially when it comes to his mate." said Sesshomaru.

I decide to give in, as it is what I had originally wanted as well.

"I will agree."

Sesshomaru looks surprised for a moment.

"At long last, might I add." He recovers, replying smoothly.

"With one condition." I interrupt.

"I do not remember permitting you to make any conditions, mate." said Sesshomaru, warily.

"You will stop plotting against Haku. I lied about our alleged relationship. He is only a friend, in fact more like a brother." I confessed.

"I see. So you lied to your mate. In that case, you will pay." He said calmly.

"But I thought mates were supposed to have nothing but love for each other!" I cried.

"Oh you will receive nothing but love, I assure you." He said, in a deadly smooth voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"Now Sesshomaru, calm down and see reason..." I implored.

He comes closer, giving me a glare he often gave his enemies. He flexed his claws. As I retreated farther, he summoned a poison whip from his claws wrapping it around my waist. My eyes widened and I gulped. This cannot be good. His poison whip quickly pulls me towards him. I helplessly fall against his chest. I hesitantly look up at him, his eyes darken with malice.

"Sesshomaru, whatever you're planning..." I begin.

Abruptly, he flies us both out the window and into the night sky. He breathes in the air, no doubt taking the scents around him. His eyes glint dangerously and heads off in one direction.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?" I ask, tentatively.

He does not look at me, but keeps his eyes trained ahead on the clouds before us. Soon, the sky darkens and I see the beginning of thunder.

"Sesshomaru, there's going to be a storm!" I cry.

"Exactly." He says, coldly.

I see it now. He is going to make me suffer in the storm. He knows I hate thunderstorms more than anything. Oh how cruel of him!

"How can you do this to me? Your mate! You are supposed to love me, not scare me." I cry.

As we land on the ground, thunder makes its first strike as rain pours down the night sky. He pushes me away from him, his poison whip disappears.

"You will receive a taste of your own medicine very soon, my Rin" He said, in a sickly sweet voice.

I realize that my lie about Haku scared him, just as he is trying to scare me now.

Another strike of thunder.

I move towards him, wanting to hold on to him. But he moves away from me.

"Perhaps you should call out to your Haku now." He taunts.

"You are cruel." I said, as I shuddered.

Another strike of thunder.

"Perhaps. But you were crueler in being so distant those times I would visit the village. You made me feel helpless and unwanted. To think you were planning for a life apart from me as a demon slayer is inexcusable." he said, his voice hard with recollection.

"You are right. I am sorry. But I cannot undo the past." I confess.

Sesshomaru seemed to contemplate this for a few minutes, staring hard at me.

"But you will promise one thing." He said, finally.

I nod franticly.

"You will not make any plans to separate yourself from me here after. Do you understand?" He asks.

My eyes grow wide with relief.

"Yes yes! Oh yes, now let me hold on to you!" I cry.

He gives me a soft smile.

"As you wish, beloved." He replies.

I throw my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as another strike of thunder hits the ground. Sesshomaru's long hair flies in the wind, as does mine - both meeting each other halfway.

"Sesshomaru, shall we go home, my love?" I appeal to him.

"Indeed we shall, my lady." He replies, his eyes looking at me sofly.

* * *

Back in my room, a change of kimono later, I held a towel hoping to dry my soaking wet hair. But before I could rub it against my hair, it was taken from my hands. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

I did not notice him come into my room.

"Allow me." He said, quietly.

I smiled, looking at the night sky out the window.

He gently rubbed the towel against my hair, making sure to go over every part of my hair. He then made me sit before the dresser and rhythmically brushed my hair, freeing it from any knots. The motion relaxed me and I leaned against his broad chest.

"Sesshomaru, what about your hair?" I asked, quietly.

He smiled gently at me and scooped me up into my bed.

"You are tired. You should go to sleep. You can return the favour tomorrow, if you like." He said, tucking me in.

I yawned and closed my eyes, smiling.

"I love you." I said, suddenly.

He looked surprised for a moment but recovered quickly.

"And I you." He replied, planting a soft kiss in the space between my nose and mouth.

I giggled.

He smiled in amusement and quietly closed the door behind him, heading into his own chambers for his last night alone.

_Tonight I will dream of our mating ceremony and our mated life to come..._

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**A Thank You Message:**_

_**Dear readers and reviewers,**_

_**With this story, you helped me achieve my humble dream of getting two full pages of reviews! **_

_**Your reviews made me think, smile, and laugh and I thank you for sticking with this story.  
**_

_**There will be more stories to come, so stay tuned!**_


End file.
